One Unlikely Hero
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Taylor is feeling down and out inside a raucous Ridonculous Race after-party. So she decides to get some fresh air, only to run into a mysterious stranger who's looking to get his way with her. In the trouble that she's in, who will come to her help from the unthinkable happening? And it will it lead to something else more surprising? Taylor/Rock one-shot. Takes place after TDRR.


**"One Unlikely Hero"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Taylor x Rock**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, Ridonculous Race or any of the characters of the show. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and all of the characters of the show are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Since I'm still in such a writing mood, I figured I treat everyone to another fic featuring my favorite one true pairing, Taylor and Rock. So here you all go! Enjoy!**

* * *

The place around Toronto's local auditorium was insane.

Apparently, it was the after-party celebrating the end of Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race. And standing around the stage was the winners, Devin and Carrie. They were celebrating their victory alongside others who had competed in this season. The teams celebrating with them was Jen and Tom, Chet and Lorenzo, Rock and Spud, Laurie and Miles, Jay and Mickey, Sanders and MacArthur, Brody and Geoff (alongside Bridgette), Owen and Noah, Dwayne and Junior, Crimson and Ennui (even though they weren't celebrating that much), Kitty and Emma, Ellody and Mary, Gerry and Pete, Stephanie and Ryan, Leonard and Tammy, and not to mention, Kelly.

However, one person wasn't in the mood to celebrate. She wasn't in the mood of celebrating the winners alongside her own mom. From the description of this 17-year old herself, she was described as curvy, hot, beautiful, and sarcastic, therefore developing quite a nasty attitude towards Kelly. She was decked out in a light-yellow tanktop with a belt around her waist, a short white skirt and nice nice dark brown boots to match her figure.

She went by the name of Taylor.

Obviously, she was standing at a table feeling bored about not getting the million. While others around her got busy on the dance floor, Taylor slaved away at the punch keg, drinking her problems away.

"Look at them dancing their butts off." Taylor sighed. "That should be me on the dance floor with these bunch of losers, not the frickin' lovebirds who came away with my cash."

The 'lovebirds' that Taylor was referring to was Devin and Carrie, who were dancing around the sound of 80's music, mostly to the song "Oh Sheila" by Ready For The World. Carrie was quite mesmerized by Devin's dance moves, which made him move like a tiger. Not to mention, she was quite impressed of how Devin could pull off a perfect robot.

"Wow, you definitely got some moves!" Carrie exclaimed as she blushed.

"Thanks!" Devin winked. "Learned that from watching _Breakin'_."

"I can definitely tell!" The blonde nodded.

The dancing definitely got on Taylor's nerves. Not having to take this, Taylor decided to grab a drink from the punch keg...

...

...

...only to find out that Rock, Spud, Owen and Noah beat her to it.

With the hose driven up to Rock's mouth, the metalhead pressed the trigger as a stream of punch began filling around his mouth. He wanted to prove to his friends that he can drink and chug the most fruit punch without ever having to stop one bit.

"C'mon, man! Show that punch keg who's boss!" Spud said, cheering on his friend.

"Look at that! He's like a machine!" Owen exclaimed.

"I betcha he won't blow up the next few minutes right away." Noah smirked to Owen.

"Oh, you're on, buddy!" Owen said as he shook Noah's hand, indicating a bet.

Taylor couldn't believe it. She wanted only one drink, only to have it infested with idiots. She wanted none of it.

"Ugh, that's it!" Taylor exclaimed. "I can't even take this anymore! I'm going outside to get some air!"

With her anger in full control, Taylor had left the auditorium.

But she didn't fully leave the auditorium altogether. Maybe she wanted to be at a safe place where she could be alone and maybe text her friends to see how dull and boring the after-party was. Or maybe if she was thirsty, she could get herself a drink down at one of those vending machines down the hallways. But yet, it still wasn't worth it for Taylor.

Luckily for her, Taylor managed to locate a mini-bar. Although she wasn't old enough to drink yet, there were plenty of drinks that weren't so alcoholic. So maybe one little drink of Sprite wouldn't hurt her. That's what Taylor needed to escape herself.

"Well, what kind of choice do I have left?" Taylor sighed as she entered the mini-bar.

The 17-year old approached the counter where the bartender was busy shining a glass. Noticing Taylor, the bartender approached her.

"Excuse me, are you 18?" The bartender asked her.

"Why do you care?" Taylor sneered.

"Um, nothing much, miss!" The bartender chuckled nervously. "What will it be?"

"Got any Sprite?" Taylor replied.

"Coming right up!"

Suddenly, the bartender went right away to get Taylor's drink. It was just what she needed.

And yet, Taylor still felt bored and tired. Seeing those castmates dance around the dance floor made her so tired, she would rather sleep. If she wanted to sleep in the minibar and make people think she gotten drunk from one of those alcoholic drinks, then Taylor was bound to do that.

But while Taylor could nod off, a muscular stranger with a blue collar shirt, black trenchcoat, and slicked brown hair approached her. He looked a little older, basically around 25 years old.

"Excuse me, aren't you from the Ridonculous Race?" He asked her.

"Why do you want to ask?" Taylor said, before the bartender handed her a glass of Sprite.

"I don't mean to intrude on your business, but I am a huge fan of yours!" The guy exclaimed. "My name's Richard! It's very nice to meet an actual contestant from the show."

"I'm flattered..." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter, babe?" Richard chuckled. "You're sounding like you don't want to be here."

"Well, I don't okay?" She snapped at him. "I rather hang out with my friends down at some shopping mall or down at some multi-plex! But instead, my mom had to insist we be here just because that stupid Devin and Carrie won _my_ million dollars."

"Your mom?" Richard raised his eyebrow. "You mean that hot smoking blonde with the big breasts? I totally like her. But not as much as you are! I _love_ you!"

"Yeah, that's just dandy for you," Taylor said, being turned off by Richard already. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna leave with my bile still intact!"

After paying the bartender cash for her glass of Sprite, Taylor decided to leave high and dry. Suddenly, Richard decided to come along as well, following her in hopes of getting his attention. Hearing his footsteps, Taylor turned to the guy.

"Do you mind? I need some space!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, why do you gotta be like that?" Richard smirked. "I just want to know you better!"

"Well, you already know me enough!" She snapped again. "Look, I don't want to you to follow me like some kind of crazed fanboy! I appreciate the fact that you're a huge fan of me, but that doesn't mean I still want some space, okay! If you're looking for some autograph or something, the answer is frickin' no! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my hotel room and lock myself away from these idiots!"

With a huff, Taylor managed to walk far away from the guy as possible.

But unfortunately, it wasn't far enough as Richard caught up to her, grabbing her by the hand. It was clear that something wasn't right with this guy.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Taylor replied. "Get off me!"

"Easy, girl. I just wanna help you get to your hotel!" Richard smirked.

"I don't need any help! Let me go!" She shouted, trying to break free.

"C'mon, babe. Don't be like that." Richard smiled with evil intentions. "Once you'll get to know me, I can be quite friendly."

Somehow, Taylor could feel her wrist hurting because how hard he was squeezing it.

"OW, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She shouted.

"Relax, I'm taking it easy. Now shut up and kiss me, babe." He smirked, not even caring if he was harming Taylor.

With his grip tightening around her forearm, Taylor went from angry to scared in a matter of minutes. No matter where she moved, he always hung on to her like a fish hook. Not even the cars passing her would stop and help her out. Knowing there wasn't someone by to notice what was going on, Taylor decided to do the only thing that can possibly help her in a time like this.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

She screamed loudly.

Back inside the auditorium however, Rock had just gotten out of the bathroom, dusting himself off after a healthy dose of number 1.

"Well, that felt better." Rock sighed. "That's the last time I'm ever drinking punch out of a beer keg."

As he straightened up his orange bandana, he overheard screaming going on outside the hotel/auditorium.

"Huh, I wonder what the heck's going on?" Rock muttered.

The metalhead looked to his left shoulder to see a disturbing sight. He saw the sight of a helpless Taylor trying to break free from creepy Richard, which was seconds away from making Taylor's entire hand numb! Rock took in a shocking gasp as he couldn't imagine the thought of some creep in a black trenchcoat getting his way with a cute curvy girl like Taylor. Something needed to be done. Somebody needed to do something.

Rock knew what he had to do.

"Oh damn it, not on my watch!" Rock shouted as he barged outside.

But before Richard could wrap those dirty, nasty lips around Taylor...

...

...

 _*BAAAM!*_

Rock leaped in and kicked Richard right in the face, knocking him down! Taylor also went down, but only with a small bump to the floor. The metalhead somehow came in like a cannon and nailed the impact right away.

As Richard got up, Rock tackled him to the ground, pounding Richard with punch after punch. Taylor on the other hand, managed to roll herself like a ball next to one of the building walls, hoping that the violent display would be over. Richard tried to escape the best he could, but Rock kept beating him down until the creep's face turned black and blue.

After one final punch, Rock grabbed Richard by his t-shirt and gave him one final warning.

"If you ever get your hands on a woman ever again, I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you. And don't think about going to the police either because if you do, I'll beat you a hundred times worse than this! Do you understand me?"

"Yes..." Richard nodded weakly.

"Good," Rock nodded as well. "Now get the hell out of here!"

Taking Rock's advice, Richard ran out of his sight, never to be seen again. He ran so far from Rock, that not once trace of that creep was ever shown around the auditorium.

After the dust was settled, Rock saw Taylor curled up into a ball. Concerned for her well-being, the rocker went up to check on her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, just to tell her the worst was over.

"Taylor?" He asked.

"Just take what you want, including my money!" Taylor groaned. "Just don't hurt me, that's all!"

"Taylor, you can get up now. It's over." Rock said in a soothing, comforting voice.

Taking his advice, Taylor opened up her eyes to see a concerned Rock standing before him. Not one scratch ever came out from the Rocker one bit. Relieved that he was okay, Taylor came up and hugged her hero.

Rock was left for words. The way that Taylor wrapped her arms around him in comfort made his heart beat. The metalhead never thought something would happen like this, especially in movies where the hero would always come to the damsel's rescue whenever they were in distress. And at most times, it would either breakout in a hug or in the romantic sense, a kiss.

Rock was even more stunned when she heard Taylor whimper. Not very ordinary that she would do that.

"Shhhh, it's okay..." Rock whispered to her quietly.

"Just... just take me to my room." Taylor whispered back.

"All right..."

As Taylor started shedding a tear in her eye, Rock managed to become the gentleman that he was by sending her to the hotel room where she was staying with her mom. It was obviously clear that no one wanted to see her in this mess, especially her mother Kelly. Rock wanted to make sure that the entire coast was clear around the hallways.

Knowing there was no people around, Rock and Taylor both made their way to the elevator as he pressed up. As the elevator closed on them, Taylor managed to bury her head around Rock's shoulder, wiping up some of the tears on his shirt. The rocker didn't seem to mind. He didn't seem to mind that he was comforting a cute girl while having his Devil Frog shirt ruined. He could always wash his shirt later.

The elevator managed to go up around seven stories and stopped immediately.

"So, which number is your room?" He asked her.

"Room 7-F." Taylor whispered back.

After she handed Rock the key, the twosome passed several doors before getting to 7-F. He twisted the key around the doorknob and opened the door, therefore leading her in.

Taylor didn't even look at him one bit. Instead, all she did was lay down on the bed, while feeling the painful effects from her forearm. Who knows how hard Richard squeezed on that forearm. It must be killing her so much. In fact, she became this dangerously close to suffering nerve damage from her wrist. The rocker could hear her hiss in pain from the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"No, my forearm hurts really bad..." Taylor hissed.

"I'm sorry about that," Rock sighed. "I could've been there faster if I could."

"It's okay, at least you did the right thing." Taylor hissed again.

"Yeah, I did," Rock nodded. "I'm gonna down at the party if you need me. Just call me on the phone and I'll help, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded weakly.

Getting her approval, Rock soon headed out for the door. But before he could leave, Taylor stopped him.

"Rock?" She replied.

"Yeah?" Rock said, looking back at her.

Pleading desperately at the fear of being alone in the room, Taylor made a response:

"Can you stay here with me? I just don't feel like being alone."

Rock felt a huge sigh come through his lips. There was no way he wanted to leave Taylor all alone in the dark like this. What if that creep Richard ever came back and stalked Taylor like some sort of pervert? Well Rock wouldn't have it, considering that if he ever saw that bastard again, he would make the last beatdown look like a frickin' cakewalk. He wasn't taking any chances. He knew he wouldn't be going back to that party if it meant having to leave Taylor all by herself with a hurt wrist.

He knew what he had to do.

"Okay, I'll stay here with you." Rock nodded.

With concern flowing through him, Rock managed to lay in the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her from behind. Although it didn't do nothing to heal Taylor's wrist, at least the warmth from his arms actually became more comforting. He was becoming more like her blanket or perhaps her guardian angel having to look over her in protection.

While she was holding her, Rock could even feel a whiff of the peach-flavored perfume flowing around Taylor. Even in distress, he definitely loved how Taylor smelled. It was like being trapped in the spring time smelling nothing but the finest fruit that ever came out of the vines. He admitted that it was nothing but bliss. But there was distress that he needed to take care of, and looking after Taylor through the night was an important task for him to keep up.

As Taylor rolled her body over, she laid her head around Rock's muscular chest, serving as some kind of pillow. On top of all that, Rock's hand got a hold of Taylor's pretty medium brown hair, stroking her locks over and over again. It felt so soothing, yet it was slowly taking all the aching away. In some way, it felt pretty nice.

While he was stroking Taylor's locks, Rock looked down on her sweetly.

"You didn't deserve what happened," Rock whispered. "I don't think anyone would deserve what they get if they were in your shoes."

"I know." Taylor nodded.

While she was silently playing with his necklace, she sighed again.

"Why are guys so cruel like that?" Taylor whimpered.

"I don't have no clue," Rock shook her head. "It's like some guys would rather use them as objects, begging to get what they want and will do nothing more than get their hands on some skin. I don't know why those creeps would be like that."

"I wasn't really interested in that guy in the first place," She sighed again. "I tried to get him to leave me alone, but he just wouldn't even listen. He kept following me and trying to get his way with me like I'm some kind of slut. It makes me sick."

"Well, you shouldn't be around with guys like that." Rock informed her nicely. "You should be with someone who knows how to be there for you. You should be with someone who can at least respect a woman's space when they need it themselves. You should be with someone who can protect you from any harm and make sure you would never get hurt again. Maybe be with someone who can look at you for who you truly are on the inside, not on the outside. They would love to be with a girl who's sassy, determined and beautiful as you. Trust me."

His words definitely lit a fire around Taylor's soul. He was right on those statements head on.

"Thank you so much," Taylor whispered. "That was really sweet."

"Thanks." Rock smirked. "Glad I can do to help."

The two remained in complete silence until both Taylor and Rock had passed out and went to sleep with his arm wrapped around her.

But just an hour later, Taylor awoke from her small nap to see Rock sleeping peacefully like a baby. Taylor didn't want to admit this to everyone around her (luckily for her, she didn't), but she actually found Rock a bit cute when he slept. He wasn't one of those major snorers, unlike his friend Spud. He slept very quietly and soothing, which was surprisingly a major turn-on for Taylor. Whenever she heard someone snore around her (basically from her mom Kelly), she'd usually plug two pillows around her ears and hold them in until the snoring stopped. But not Rock. He slept like an angel.

Taylor felt something squeeze in her heart. She knew she forgot to do something for him whenever a hero would save his princess.

So she stared down into those deep black eyes of his, took in a deep breath, lowered her face down...

...

...

...and kissed him right in the lips.

But this wasn't just a tender kiss. This was a very passionate kiss around the lips, no tongue. Her apricot lipstick managed to leave a little tiny lipmark right across Rock's lips. And yet he didn't notice. He didn't notice the fact that a cute curvy girl like Taylor was kissing him in his sleep.

Only 7 seconds around the kiss however, Rock woke up. Yet it didn't surprise Taylor so much.

"Wha-?" Rock's eyes bulged. "What was that for?"

With a sweet smile, Taylor revealed her explanation of doing what she did:

"I figured it was fit for a hero."

And then, she wrapped around Rock once again for another hug.

Rock appreciated both the hug and kiss coming from her damsel and distress. Maybe it was worth having to miss out on the rest of the after-party, because he finally got kissed by Taylor. She knew that everything was gonna be alright with her unlikely hero Rock by her side. She knew it in her heart indeed. As Rock returned the hug in his sleep, he put on a smile and sighed these words in his heart:

"You're right," He nodded. "I guess I am a hero after all."

* * *

 **Wow, I can't believe this took a frickin' while to finish! But I managed to get it done in time! Even though it might not happen on the show, I agree that these two would be cute and adorable for one another. Maybe it might soften up a little in Taylor. Who knows, I could be wrong or right regardless of what happens in the show. But still, I think they're cute!**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, fans! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! Now if you'll excuse me, only one more hour until the new episode of Ridonculous Race begins! C-YA!**

 ***runs off to nearest TV***


End file.
